Dynasty High
by ShimoRyu
Summary: Sima Lien, daughter of Sima Yi, and Zhuge Shen, son of Zhuge Liang. Two friendly rivals who are working hard to accomplish their dreams of becoming the best strategist and warrior of their kingdoms. But all dreams must start somewhere and theirs starts here. Follow these two and all the other students as they brave their way through the difficulties and chaos of Dynasty High!


This story was started out of three things. One, having writer's block for a Dynasty Warriors fanfic I'm working on. Two, reading too many high school fanfictions. And three sheer boredom! This a a parallel story to a Samurai Warriors one called Sengoku High that I'm writing in partnership with a friend of mine. The thing with this story is though, you don't need to read the other one to understand this one you can read or both and I honestly don't care either way! As a head's up, my three Dynasty Warriors OCs (Sima Lien, Yu Baoshi, and Guo Yue) and well as my brother's OC (Zhuge Shen) will be the main characters!

With out father ado, I'll get this chapter started!

* * *

Sima Lien, now a freshman at Dynasty High, stood outside the three-story school building that she would be going to for most likely the rest of her high school life. She was wearing the girl's student uniform of those from Jin, which consisted of a short-sleeved cyan shirt, a dark blue knee-length skirt, white socks, black semi-dress shoes, and a ribbon tied into a bow at the top of the shirt. Around her neck she wore a small silver circle with a qilin etched into it on a matching silver necklace chain. Her long dark brown hair was tied into a braid and held together with a ribbon matching the color of her shirt. On Lien's face was an uncharacteristic look of pure nervousness.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to go inside the building." Lien quickly turned around and saw her two brothers standing behind her. Sima Zhao, a sophomore, with his usual cheerful expression and Sima Shi, a junior, with his usual look of seriousness. Both of them wore Jin's boy's uniform. A white shirt with a cyan jacket and a dark blue tie. Their pants were the same color as the tie, and like with the girl's uniform they wore semi-dress shoes with white socks. Shi was on top of the school outfit wore a mask on one side of his face for reasons even Lien didn't know.

Lien shifted from foot to foot at her brother's comment. "Just a little nervous." She mumbled. "It's my first day after all…"

Shi walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just stay calm and handle it how you would one of our chess games."

Lien smiled a little at that. "You mean head-on with no hesitation?" Shi nodded in confirmation, while Zhao just smiled and shook his head at their brother's methods. He really did know their little sister well. Lien just gave a look of fake confidence and took her brother's advice to heart as the three of them walked inside.

* * *

Lien looked at the schedule that she held in her hands. There were eight class periods a day for two different days (Red and Gold) and hers were definitely guaranteeing her a busy two days. For Red Days her classes consisted of Algebra taught by Pang Tong, Geography taught by Jia Xu, General Science taught by Yueying, and to end that day she had dance class taught by Zhang He. For Gold Days Her classes were History taught by Lu Meng, Drama taught by Yuan Shao, Diplomacy taught by Guan Yu, and War Strategy taught by Xu Shu. Red Days seemed as if they'd be close to torture, but she'd live through them whereas Gold Days seemed just about perfect.

While Lien walked off to find her algebra class she ran into one of her closest friends, Zhuge Shen. And by run into I mean it literally as both of them weren't paying attention to where they were going. Both of them gave each other "Did you really just do that," looks as they got up from the floor. While the two were close friends they had a rivalry that matched both of their fathers towards each other.

"Hey Lien, I didn't think I'd _run_ into you this morning." Shen joked as he fixed the tie on his uniform. It was similar in appearance to Zhao and Shi's, but it was the Wu colors of dark red and normal red instead of dark blue and cyan. Lien rolled her eyes at her friends joke. Leave it to him to say something like that. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that… Anyway, what classes did you get?" She asked as she held out her schedule to trade and look at his. The two of them had the same science and drama class, but what really caught her eye was the last class on his schedule.

"You're taking War Strategy!?"

Shen glared at her slightly. "It wasn't my idea! My father made me…" That made more sense. While Shen was the son of Zhuge Liang and Yueying, the poor boy had no mind for strategy. "Hey! I have gym class the same time you have dance! The rooms are right next to each other!"

Lien gave an evil smile that would make her father proud. "Good that will make it easier to get the stretcher to carry you to hospital to you. Have you seen who the teacher is?" Shen took a closer look at his schedule and read his teachers name. Listed right next to Physical Education was the name Lu Bu. Shen's face became absolutely terrified, and Lien abandoned her friend to his thoughts as she ran off to her math class. _I give him a week before he breaks!_

* * *

Algebra for the most part went quite well, except for the assigned seating put her next to what had to be one of the most annoying students in the school in her opinion. That student being Bao Sanniang. Bao Sanniang's obsession with Guan Suo tended to get annoying after a while, seeing as she went on and on forever about the guy. Her friend and the adopted daughter of Guo Jia, Guo Yue, sat on the other side of her, but sadly she wasn't here today, so there was no one to save her from Bao Sanniang's chattering.

The next period, Geography, was quickly becoming one of her favorites. At the school you had the choice of taking either geography or history, but most of the strategists took both, after all, both the past and the geography of an area are important for any strategist. Technically there were also two different geography class setups as well for if you were focusing on strategy or just like to learn about geography. Lien of course was in the strategy class. Her class period was filled with several of the people she knew from Jin, and several other strategist types. She was in a partner group with Wang Yuanji, one of her best friend and Zhao's girlfriend. The teacher of the class, Jia Xu, seemed to know the topic quite well and was doing an excellent job with teaching.

After second period was a thirty minute lunch break. Lien, Shen, Sun Ce, Daqiao, Zhou Yu, Xiaoqiao, Zhao, and Yuanji, had all found a place to sit beneath a tree in the school's courtyard. It was still summer, with it being early September, and the sky was near-perfectly clear. This time period would be peaceful for most people, but she had no chance of that within her friend group. Lien preferred it that way though. If her life were any form of normal, that's when things would be strange. Sometimes a little less chaos might be appreciated though. However, today that wasn't going to happen. This was guaranteed when Zhao opened his lunch bag and found it filled with meatbuns. Before anyone could figure out what Lien, Zhao, And Yuanji all looked so panicked about, Shi came into the courtyard. He did not look pleased.

"You imbecilic meatbun thief!" he shouted pointing his finger at Zhao, who held both hands up to say he was innocent. Yuanji gently tapped her forehead against the trunk of a nearby tree, while everyone except for Shen, who looked about as scared as Zhao did, looked pretty confuses as to what insanity was unfurling before them.

"Shi is that really necessary?" Lien asked smiling as she said the words exactly like their mother would. "It's a common misunderstanding. Just trade your lunches; you two probably grabbed the wrong ones this morning since father was rushing us." The two of them made the simple trade off and all returned to peace for the next twenty-five minutes.

When the bell rang, Lien, Yuanji, Shen and Ce headed towards science class together. "I yearn for the day where I can live a normal life." Yuanji sighed.

Shen put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yuanji, you're dating someone form the Sima family. All your chances of normalcy are completely gone." I gave him my "you-may-want-to-shut-up look" but Shen only smiled cheerfully back. "You know your father's the only one who can make that look actually have the right effect on me Lien!" He said in a half-mocking tone.

Lien shifted to plan B. "Doesn't your mom teach our science class?" She asked, once again with the smile that made one think of her father.

"Please don't remind me…" Shen mumbled. And he remained eerily quiet the whole way to the classroom.

* * *

Ah yes, science class. Otherwise known as a disaster waiting to happen. Yueying was the teacher of this class and that should be the first red flag to warn of coming disaster. The second red flag was that half of the year would be devoted to chemistry. The third would be that this was a class of crazy high schoolers. But the biggest red flag of all t be carried onto the figurative battlefield of this classroom, was that Shen and Sun Ce were year-long partners. Honestly there were already rumors of a betting pool on how long it would take for them to blow something up! (Actually this did exist and everyone in the class was participating.) Lien was positive that an explosion would star quickly since the year started off with the chemistry unit. Lien's partner was Lu Xun's closest friend Yu Baoshi. She didn't know the girl too well but they had spoken to each other a few times and should get along as partners just fine.

Shen was surprisingly very attentive and listening to every word that Yueying said. Lien was trying so hard not to laugh. It seemed that her friend and rival really did fear his mother. However, after seeing some of her inventions one day over the summer, Lien really couldn't blame him. While they were brilliantly constructed, they had a ton of terrifying and destructive power which made the machines earn the right for both themselves and their creator to be feared.

As soon as science class had ended, Lien walked off to her dance class which was taught by the dramatic and "elegant" Zhang He. As much as Zhang He's long rants on beauty and grace could wear down on one's sanity some days, it certainly beat the physical torture that Shen was going through. She could hear Lu Bu's gym class from the next door dance studio and it did not sound pleasant. But believe it or not another advantage to taking dance class was the help it could give someone for the annual school battle competitions against Sengoku High and The Mystic Academy. Dance helped you to learn to be balanced and light on your feet, which was immensely helpful when facing an opponent, especially for a staff wielder such as herself.

Finally after dance class, the long first day of school at Dynasty High had ended. Both Lien and Shen walked together to the lobby to meet up with their fathers and mothers at the main office. As they discussed their last classes, Lien's suspicions about Lu Bu's class were certainly confirmed. He was more like a drill sergeant than a gym teacher according to Shen. Apparently they had been forced to run two laps around the gym, then quickly stop and do no less than twenty push-ups, and repeat this two more times. Frighteningly enough that was only their class warm-up. "Never take that class unless you have to!" Shen said slightly wide-eyed as he shuddered a little. Lien only nodded in reply.

The two soon reached the lobby and said goodbye as they went to leave for home with their families.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Zhang Chunhua said turning around to look at her sons and daughter. She got a simple reply of "good" from Shi, an "it was a bother" from Zhao, and the single word of "Chibi" from Lien. Sima Yi only laughed in the usual way he did at his daughter's reply.

"It's high school." He stated simply. "But I will say that every first day is full of chaos and imbeciles. The chaos will wear down to the nothing after a while, but the imbeciles will never go away. Learn to ignore them while you still can."

"He's just saying that it gets better eventually." Said Zhao putting a hand on his little sister's shoulder. "Father is right you know, it does eventually." Lie gave a slightly forced smile, but her head she vowed to keep a positive and open mind for tomorrow. Little did she know that tomorrow was the day she would need a positive mind the most.

* * *

Alright now I will add one last note. This note is that I'm allowing readers to request parings (I am perfectly alright with Yaoi and Yuri ones if you want to see them) and plot events! I only have two pairings so far and these are final!  
Zhuge Shen x Guan Yinping  
Lu Xun x Yu Baoshi  
Any others that you'd like to see will be taken into consideration and you're free to suggest ones for the OCs as well! I hpe all who chose to read this have enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy all that is to come!


End file.
